06 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5404 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5404); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5405 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5405); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 5; program dla dzieci 10:15 Sindbad - Przygoda z Latającym Koniem, odc. 9 (Abenteuer mit dem Fliegenden Pferd); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 10:45 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 8 (.) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2064 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2181; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5406 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5406); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5407 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5407); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2065 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2182; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Operacja Życie. 6; cykl dokumentalny 22:05 Na własne oczy - Smoleński Lot - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny 23:10 Bezgraniczne zaufanie (Fatal Trust) - txt - str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Król tulipanów (Dad Savage) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 4/8 - Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Czesław Cywiński. Nie zmarnowałem czasu.; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 209 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 411 Depressing News)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 2; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.150 - Dyskoteka w pigułce 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Małgorzata Walewska 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 14/65 Nie ma jak układy (Moonlighting (Atlas Belched)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 95 - Najstarszy zawód świata; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 824; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 3 Przydział; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (28) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 41(231) Równe prawa; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 569 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park 3) - txt - str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 6/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 906); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:25 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 118 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Teamwork); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:20 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Afryka Południowa (Around the world in 80 gardens. South Africa); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:35 Gorycz tropików - odc. 6, Ostatni krok (Tropiques amers, ep. 6 Derniere Marche); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:40 List do mordercy (Letter to My Killer) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport na gorąco 17:07 Pogoda 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera, Na żywo 17:41 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier 18:10 Kronika waw.pl 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn 19:25 Studio reportażu 19:40 Nowsze Mazowsze - Szpitale powiatowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Pogoda 19:54 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:07 Kronika waw.pl 22:17 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór 00:12 Wideokracja (Videocracy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:04 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Polska Prezydencja w Unii 04:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Myślenie dozwolone; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (15) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (5) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (303) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (28) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (273) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (274) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (22) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (151) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (48) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (28) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (275) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (147) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (23) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (358) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz æwieræfina³owy: FC Barcelona - Szachtar Donieck 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów ćwierćfinałowych 23.45 Zygfryd - komedia, Niemcy 2005 01.30 Teraz ty (11, 12) - serial komediowy 02.30 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Prosto w serce (67) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.05 Mango - telezakupy 12.35 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (16) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (68) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Numer 23 - thriller, USA 2007 00.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 116, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 154, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 142, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 136, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 157, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 36 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 137, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 158, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 51, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 52, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 142, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Gorączka - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: real madryt - tottenham hotspur 1:45 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda trzecia czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji "flaszka", czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka (śpiewa Osiecką); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Fasola z cielęciną; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 345; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 811; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 143* - Separacja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 2/13* - Witajcie, Majaki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Gołdy Tencer (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pajęczarki; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kofta, Kreczmar, Janczarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 345; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Łowcy śmiechu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 3/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 4/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych RÚV 15.40 Odlewnia 16.50 Blisko 17.20 Ujeżdżalnia (01:15) 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Disneystundin 18.01 Finnbogi i Felix 18.24 Klasyczna animacja (27:42) 18.30 Opcja drobniejsze (06:21) 18.54 Víkingalottó 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Reflektor 20.10 Finały w piłce ręcznej 21.05 Zrozumiały 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.10 Pogoda Aktualności 22.15 W wojnie po zamknięciu 23.40 Islandczycy 00.10 Reflektor 00.40 Aktualności 00.50 Zakończenie programu Stöð 2 07:00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 08:15 Oprah 08:55 Dobra kondycja 09:10 Bold and the Beautiful 09:30 The Doctors 10:15 Lois and Clark (10:22) 11:00 Cold Case (12:23) 11:45 Grey‘s Anatomy (23:24) 12:35 Sąsiedzi 13:00 Superszybkie z Joe Fel (09:12) 13:25 Chuck (1:19) 14:15 Gossip Girl (10:22) 15:00 iCarly (7:45) 15:28 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 17:05 Bold and the Beautiful 17:30 Sąsiedzi 17:55 The Simpsons (1:21) 18:23 Pogoda 18:30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 18:47 Sport 18:54 Drony 19:11 Pogoda 19:20 Two and a Half Men (3:24) 19:45 The Big Bang Theory (23:23) 20:10 Prawdziwe szczęście (4:8) 20:50 Pretty Little Liars (20:22) 21:35 Grey‘s Anatomy (18:22) 22:20 Ghost Whisperer (4:22) 23:05 Sex and the City (8:8) 23:35 NCIS (8:24) 00:20 Fringe (8:22) 01:05 Life on Mars (16:17) 01:50 Illegal Tender 03:35 Cold Case (12:23) 04:20 Pretty Little Liars (20:22) 05:05 Grey‘s Anatomy (18:22) 05:50 Aktualności i trutnie SkjárEinn 06:00 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 07:35 Matarklúbburinn (2:7) (e) 08:00 Dr. Phil (e) 08:45 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 12:00 Matarklúbburinn (2:7) (e) 12:25 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 16:55 Dr. Phil 17:40 Hits / wygląd (05:10) (e) 18:10 Stosy (08:12) (e) 19:00 America‘s Funniest Home Videos (25:46) (e) 19:25 Will & Grace (16:24) 19:50 Rozwiązać rozmawiać z (8:16) 20:30 Blue Bloods (10:22) 21:20 America‘s Next Top Model (2:13) 22:10 Rabbit Fall (2:8) 22:40 Jay Leno 23:25 Hawaii Five-0 (5:24) (e) 00:10 Law & Order: Los Angeles (2:22) (e) 00:55 Will & Grace (16:24) (e) 01:15 Blue Bloods (10:22) (e) 02:00 Muzyka Pepsi MAX Stöð 2 Sport 07:00 Champions League (Liga Mistrzów - meistaramörk) 07:25 Champions League 07:50 Champions League 08:15 Champions League 08:40 Champions League 09:05 Champions League 15:50 Champions League (League - (E)) 17:35 Champions League (Liga Mistrzów - meistaramörk) 18:00 Champions League / Ogrzewanie (Liga Mistrzów - ogrzewanie) 18:30 Champions League (Chelsea - Man. Utd.) 20:40 Champions League (Liga Mistrzów - meistaramörk) 21:05 Champions League (Barcelona - Shakhtar) 22:55 Champions League (Chelsea - Man. Utd.) 00:40 Champions League (Liga Mistrzów - meistaramörk) Stöð 2 Sport 2 16:30 Newcastle - Wolves 18:15 Birmingham - Bolton 20:00 Premier League Review 20:55 Limit English 21:25 Football Legends 21:55 Niedzielna msza 23:10 West Ham - Man. Utd. SkjárGolf 06:00 ESPN America 08:10 Shell Houston Open (2:4) 11:10 Golfing World 12:00 Golfing World 12:50 Shell Houston Open (2:4) 15:55 Ryder Cup Official Film 1997 18:00 Golfing World 18:50 Inside the PGA Tour (13:42) 19:20 LPGA Highlights (5:20) 20:40 Champions Tour - Highlights (6:25) 21:35 Inside the PGA Tour (14:42) 22:00 Golfing World 22:50 PGA Tour - Highlights (13:45) 23:45 ESPN America Stöð 2 Bíó 08:00 Made of Honor 10:00 White Men Can‘t Jump 12:00 The Last Mimzy 14:00 Made of Honor 16:00 White Men Can‘t Jump 18:00 The Last Mimzy 20:00 Ask the Dust 22:00 The Big Nothing 00:00 Man About Town 02:00 Yes 04:00 The Big Nothing 06:00 Fracture Stöð 2 Extra 19:25 The Doctors 20:10 Falcon Crest (21:28) 21:00 Kanał 2 Aktualności 21:25 Drony 21:55 Bones (2:23) 22:40 Burn Notice (16:16) 23:25 Daily Show: Global Edition 23:55 Falcon Crest (21:28) 00:45 The Doctors 01:30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 02:20 Filmy z TV Nova ÍNN 20:00 Björn Bjarnason 20:30 Tak 21:00 Nie 21:30 Bob i Lobb Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RÚV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárEinn z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Sport 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárGolf z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Bíó z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Extra z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ÍNN z 2011 roku